Eres mi motivo
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: Pedir ayuda a la nada, vulnerable en un mundo que no fue diseñado para ella. ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal seguir con vida?, quería encontrar respuestas, quería encontrar algo que le dijera que tenía que levantarse y sonreírle al mañana. ¿Por qué, Athena?


**Otra vez yo con un fic jeje. Encontré cierto personaje que me llamó la atención en la wiki de KoF: Kaoru Watabe y su trágica historia. Bien, he intentado acoplar eso a este fic.**

 **Ninguno de los personajes son de mi propiedad, todos ellos pertenecen a SNK y sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Esto no es ningún yuri ni nada por el estilo uwu.**

"Oh, la chica minusválida", "Algunos dicen que fue un accidente" "¡Oh! ¿No era porque está enferma?"

Duele cada vez que las personas se dirigen a mí de ese modo, cuando vienen a la sala del hospital a entregar sus jodidas flores con una sonrisa en sus caras, ¿Por qué lo hacen y son tan crueles conmigo?, un simple "Todo volverá a la normalidad, volverás a caminar y estarás bien" no cura a las personas de la noche a la mañana.

Si tan sólo ese accidente nunca hubiera sucedido yo... yo no estaría aquí, pudriéndome.

Me siento tan inútil, ¿Por qué tengo que apretar los botones para que las enfermeras vengan y cumplan todo tipo de necesidad? No puedo hacer cosas tan básicas como ir por un vaso con agua, alcanzar el control del televisor que está puesto a unos metros de mí o... mantenerme de pie.

Veo cómo las enfermeras vienen, lo hacen por obligación, sus rostros desvelan la frustración de venir a cada momento para simples estupideces, incluso una de ellas me lo había dicho, que intentara siquiera arrastrarme para conseguir lo que quiero porque no siempre van a estar ahí para mí, que no es su trabajo cuidarme las veinticuatro horas.

Me siento tan... impotente.

Lloro, derramo lágrimas cuando las luces se van y la noche cae, me replanteo lo imbécil que fui, de lo torpe que siempre he sido.

Todas las mañanas son grises, no encuentro motivación alguna en hacer las cosas, creí que podría aceptarlo, vivir con ello pero la realidad fue otra, una donde los doctores dijeron que era probable que no volviera a trasladarme sin una silla de ruedas, una donde toda esa gente poco a poco se iba apartando, quizás teniendo cosas más importantes por hacer que venir a verme, lo entiendo.

No me quedaba de otra que permanecer en cama, perdida en mis pensamientos observando las sábanas blancas, me daba coraje ver el bulto que mis piernas creaban, quería moverlas pero era imposible, sabía que no existían esa clase de milagros.

* * *

Ha pasado un tiempo, hubo algo que cambió, cuando los minutos se volvían horas y las horas se convertían en días, buscaba algo con qué entretenerme o hundirme más en mi depresión. Cambiaba desinteresada los canales de la televisión, apretaba sin mucha fuerza los botones del control remoto, hubo un canal que me llamó la atención: Era una transmisión del torneo King of Fighters, mostrando la lucha entre Athena Asamiya y otro sujeto cuyo nombre no me parecía de interés, era un sujeto que tenía una vestimenta extraña, llevaba gorra.

No sé qué fue lo que logró cautivarme en ese instante, quizás era la motivación con la que ella luchaba, de cómo creaba ráfagas de energía de sus manos y daba lo mejor de sí en una pelea que seguro no tenía ganada. ¿Por qué se esforzaba tanto? ¿De dónde sacaba tan reluciente sonrisa aún si los golpes y las aberturas de su piel estaban presentes?

No entendí en ese instante, hubo tantas cosas que parecía ignoré.

En vez de apagar el televisor seguí viendo la pelea, fue entretenido mientras duró. La idol ganó, me llenó de alegría ver lo que hacía, de su pose de victoria agradeciendo a sus fans que le brindaron su energía y la motivaron a seguir.

Quería prender ese aparato al día siguiente para ver a esa mujer luchar. Me veía en su puesto, agradeciendo a las personas, haciendo muchas cosas de las que en aquél entonces no podía... me veía caminando.

No era envidia, no podía culparla de lo que me había sucedido, no podía ir por la vida cargando con mis problemas a otras personas que trataban de hacer mi día mejor, ¿Por qué de pronto esa clase de sensaciones tan... positivas comenzaron a fluir? ¿Acaso ella agradecía dando algo de su esencia a los demás?

Era extraño.

* * *

El tiempo transcurría con normalidad, medía el tiempo de las enfermeras que iban y me atendían, no quería que se desperdiciaran en algo tan inútil como yo. Hacía ligeros ejercicios para cuidar mi cuerpo, me deprimía bastante mirar a mis piernas y que estas no reaccionaran, juro que traté de hacerlo pero no hubo resultado alguno, no respondían, no nada.

Mientras más la veía en la televisión, más feliz me sentía, era como si fuese un algo necesario. Podía comparar mi necesidad de verla como el de aquél hambriento que tiene en frente un plato con comida, el perro al ver a su dueño después de tanto, a... el de una persona aferrándose a la vida mientras una calamidad transcurría.

Ese día llegó, llovía bastante, pedí que me llevaran unos fideos, quería disfrutar de ver a mi heroína una vez más. No importaba qué tan fuerte caían los relámpagos, del gélido clima, me dedicaba a observar.

Perdió.

Cayó derrotada, del suelo no se volvió a levantar, podía notar cómo los camarógrafos se enfocaban en su cara repleta de moretones, limpiando con su mano la sangre que salía de su boca, su ropa rasgada y pequeñas lágrimas que descendían de sus ojos, aún así ella con sus últimos esfuerzos alzó los brazos y agradeció el apoyo, incluso mencionó de su próximo tour y algunas fechas.

Apagué algo desilusionada la televisión, me sentía mal, compartíamos la derrota.

Tomé un papel y un lapicero.

Empecé a escribir lo bien que me hacía sentir ver a Athena en sus constantes batallas, duró bastantes meses el torneo, 1997 había llegado, me preguntaba si... enviarle esto la motivaría a seguir. ¡No es que quisiera humillarla!, sólo quería tener un motivo más para... querer despertar.

* * *

—¿Oh? ¿Entonces fuiste tú quien me envió esta carta? —Preguntó la joven chica, emanaba una radiante energía con su sola presencia.

—Sí, así es. Estoy... feliz de que hayas tomado de tu tiempo en leerla y... que hayas participado en este año —Contestó la imposibilitada a caminar. Se transportaba con ayuda de un enfermero con su silla, aprendió a ver la buena cara de las cosas.

—De hecho... fue gracias a tu carta que participé. No hay mejor motivo para hacer las cosas que... ser el motivo de alguien. ¿Sabes?, tu historia me cautivó y, me aseguraré de dar felicidad a todas esas personas que la necesiten —Se agachó para dar un abrazo. —Por cierto, ¿Me puedes decir tu nombre? sería genial empezar a conocer a fondo a la adorable persona que me permitió estar aquí.

—Soy... Kaoru Watabe, mejor conocida como "La minusválida" o algún otro adjetivo que tenga que ver con estar imposibilitado a caminar... eh... Quisiera poder hacerlo, duele cuando trato de moverme, las terapias han tratado de ayudar, y...

—Tranquila, ¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo? Puede que haya perdido el torneo pero eso no quita que pueda invertir de mi tiempo con las personas que me aprecian de este modo.

Athena tomó el control de la silla de Kaoru, esperaba con ansia que su deseo se hiciera realidad: Había cumplido uno, el de conocer a Athena, pero, faltaba aquél con el que soñaba todas las noches: Volver a caminar.


End file.
